


门罗日记

by Dabchick101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 10,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dabchick101/pseuds/Dabchick101
Summary: 1756至1757，门罗的日记
Kudos: 4





	1. 1756.3.21

**Author's Note:**

> 仿《遗弃》的写法，时间段为门罗救治谢伊至门罗死亡。  
> 其实是本来在lofter上的，就这两天的事情突然就想再搬运到这里来。

1756.3.21

我们离开奥尔巴尼有一个多星期了，到现在为止天气都还不错，船得以平稳的航行。要是遇到个大风浪什么的，我这把老骨头怕就要被颠簸的抛到海里去喽。虽然没有风浪，但是船上却并不平静。下午我呆在船舱里整理一些文件的时候，传来了一阵嘈杂声，接着，有人急促的敲响了办公室的门。

“上校！上校！”我听出了那是科伦的声音。他跟着我，一路从英国来到殖民地，一直都是个稳重的小伙子，现在他的声音里却有着掩盖不住的慌张。

我出声让他进来，但他却没有像往常一样，坐在桌子对面的那把椅子上。他从门口踏进来一步，一手扶着门，好像随时要离开的样子。尽管他的呼吸与他之前的敲门声同样的急促，他仍努力镇静下来，用略微颤抖的声音对我说：“上校，我觉得的，您最好上来看看。”

我跟着他上到了甲板上，那里已经围了一堆人，看到我，纷纷让出了一些空隙，我看到了甲板上躺着一个人，几个人正帮着随船的军医把他的武器卸下来，剪开他湿淋淋的衣服，好处理伤口。只看了一眼，我就明白了科伦如此反常的原因。那人，是个刺客。

科伦在我还没来殖民地之前就跟着我了，在我接到教团长雷金纳德 伯奇先生要我前来殖民地的命令时，他二话没说也收拾了东西跟着我来到了这里。经过了一段时间的考察之后，我邀请他加入了我们。他还未直面过刺客，但是他们所做的事情他却听到了许多。现在他坐在他平时坐的位置上，正不停地绞着手指。

“上校，这人…我们怎么处置？”

“先救他，先让他活下来。”

“可是他…他是个刺客…万一…万一他用武力对付我们怎么办？”

我不禁笑了。平时看惯了他稳重的样子，有时候竟也忘了他才二十五岁，还是个孩子。“这我知道，科伦。”我绕过桌子走到他身边，把手轻轻按在他肩上。“但你看他现在那个样子，就算醒过来，也不是你的对手啊！他要是威胁我们，你可以把他一脚踢到海里去嘛！”

他听到这话也忍不住笑了，紧绷的肩膀也松懈下来。“上校，可是您这样做…其他人会同意么？”

我拍拍他。“这事由我来处理。不过这两天，我需要你去看着他，如果有什么情况的话，及时告诉我。”

他点点头。

让科伦回去睡觉之后，我的视线回到了科伦带过来放在桌边的那些东西上。它们是从那刺客身上找出来的，除了一些武器，还有先前我们被夺去的密文。我不明白这刺客为什么会带着这些东西昏迷着漂在海上，更不知道他有什么目的。我想询问其他同僚的意见，但是在刺客杀死了我们很多优秀的伙伴之后，他们怕是会将他处死。可看着他和科伦同样略显稚嫩的面庞，我却不忍心让这个年轻的生命就这么死去，特别是在我目睹了一条年轻的生命被死神带走之后。如果他是敌人，为什么他会这样狼狈的漂在海面上而附近却不见一条寻找他的船？带着密文这样重要的东西，他的兄弟们不可能抛下他不管。那可能是他…离开了他的兄弟们？

在军医那再次查看过刺客的情况后，我回到了我的舱房。夜已经深了，而今夜，注定难眠。


	2. 1756.06.13

1756.06.13  
纽约是个有活力的城市，每天港口都会出现新的面孔，操着各地的口音的人们来到这片新生的土地上寻求机遇；同时纽约也是个混乱的地方，在这里乔治国王的军队与土匪并存，军队努力维护着治安，而土匪却是它的破坏者。遭受这些地痞流氓迫害的居民们多次向我们求助，我们的也曾试图清缴这里的匪帮，但是却都以失败而告终。面对狡猾，在这里盘踞多年，背后似乎还有刺客支持的匪帮，我们的士兵们显得力不从心。

我写了信给身处波士顿的教团长，报告了整件事情，在回信中他将此事交给我处理，同时还提到了威廉强森大师了解此事时勃然大怒的状况。我明白教团长的意思，要救下这个年轻人，就意味着巨大的风险。

我没有把那名刺客带回军营，而是安置在了芬尼根夫妇家中，他们是我信的过的人，他们的小儿子曾经也是。安顿好他之后，我便一头扎进了纽约的工作之中，很少有时间去探望。纽约的每一个区都有匪帮的存在，在格林威尔，他们的势力相对来说比较薄弱。如果要维护居民们的生活，维持治安，在殖民地推行秩序，就必须把这些匪帮铲除掉。我们计划了许久，决定就从这儿开始。

就在我们打算发起攻击前一天，发生了一件我意料之外的事情。那天巴瑞芬尼根先生气喘吁吁的跑来找我，说谢伊，也就是那名刺客，追着一个到他家里抢劫的土匪，向着他们的据点去了。我让科伦去集结我们的人手，自己则先一步赶去帮忙。但是等我到的时候，战斗已经结束了。那名刺客，谢伊，居然单枪匹马把匪帮打了下来。我到的时候他正面带厌恶的把匪帮的旗帜扯下来，丢到火堆里去。见到我他首先是吃了一惊，同时把手按在了腰间的手枪上，眼睛里充满着警惕。

我不得不说我对他的身手十分的震惊。我们久攻不下的匪帮总部，他一人就解决了，而且毫发无伤。之前受过的伤除了在他右眼留下一道疤之外，看着没有其他任何影响。

我借芬尼根的名字向他做了自我介绍，而听到他们的名字他对我也稍稍放松了些警惕，但是却并不相信我说我关心百姓生活的话。现在回想起来有点好笑，仿佛是赌气似的，为了证明我说的话，我带着他去了一处废弃的破屋，请工匠修整它，以便没有房屋的人们居住。

让我没想到的是，在看了一会工匠的修整工作之后，他邀请我一起去喝一杯。这让我感到吃惊，不过在谋划了这么多天，格林威尔真正属于我们控制之后，灌杯酒也不是什么坏事。

“你和芬尼根家是朋友？”

“是的，他们的小儿子曾经在我的手下干活。”

“所以他也是个圣殿骑士？”他喝光了杯中的酒，盯着我问。

我没想到他会直接问这个，更不知道他现在是否在意。他身上穿的应该是曾经属于年轻的芬尼根的衣服，而我们的衣服上有着同样的圣殿徽记。

“是的。我是圣殿，他也是。不过芬尼根夫妇并不知道这些事情。”

“我想也是。”他又拿了一瓶酒，给自己倒了一杯后，向我晃晃酒瓶，我摆摆手。

“那你应该明白我是什么人，所以为什么还要救我？”

我不明白应该怎么回答他这个问题，如果说只是舍不得一个年轻的小伙子就这么死去，显然是说服不了他的，而我真实的想法也并不止如此。

“纽约是一片新生的土地，寇马克大师。我希望它能繁荣起来，希望百姓能在这里安居乐业，自在的生活。正如我之前说的，我不是统治，而是服务人民。但这单单靠我一个人可做不来，我们需要像你这样的年轻人。”

这个理由让他沉默了许久。半晌，像是自言自语般，他喃喃道：“所以，我也能帮助人们得到更好的生活？”

从酒馆分别之后，我直接回了住所，打开了这本日记。如果说在他清醒之前我们不知道他是敌是友的话，现在，我至少有把握他不是敌人。而他打击匪帮的行动和那句话，让我觉得，我们成为朋友也不是没有可能。


	3. 1756.6.22

1756.6.22  
我和谢伊修整完房屋的第二天，吉斯特回来了。我招募他加入教团已经四五年了，他仍旧是那个样子，喜欢满世界的跑，不喜欢在一个地方呆太长时间。让他去勘察这里的土地，为我们的船只规划航线，倒也十分合他的意。吉斯特只比我小六岁，但是他可比我有精神得多，甚至有人说看上去我俩跟差了十几岁似的。平日在人前他是我的部下，但是只有我俩的时候，就如同老友般，就随意多了。规划了一条新的航线之后，他的工作暂时告一段落，回来休整，同时他还给我们带来了一个好消息。在勘察过程中，他发现了一个原住民部落，正努力劝说他们成为我们的盟友，在我们与法军的战争中站在我们这一边。我们和法国的战争已经持续了有一段时间了，多一个盟友，便多一份胜算。

而谢伊也没闲着，从他打下格林威尔的匪帮据点之后，接二连三的，他把纽约剩下的匪帮也都端掉了，眼下，只剩阿森纳堡的一些土匪还在抵抗着。被我派去帮助他，也是盯着他的科伦皱着眉头回来向我报告说，每次袭击匪帮据点的时候，谢伊都是让他们在外面等着，什么时候看见匪帮的旗帜降下来了再进去收拾残局，很瞧不起他们的战斗力似的。我哈哈一笑宽慰他，也或许是人多了容易打草惊蛇呢。

纽约出了这么大的变动，自然逃不过吉斯特的眼睛。一日我们在国王农场走访的时候，他漫不经心的问我：“你觉得那个叛逃的刺客怎么样？”

“他叫谢伊，谢伊寇马克，吉斯特。”我没停，和他一同沿着小路，向前方的住宅走着。

“谢伊寇马克？这倒是我第一次听到他的名字。不过，上校，他的‘壮举’可是在我们的人中间传开了，人人都说你救的是个‘大英雄’，有一些居民也这么说。”

“我当初救他的时候可没想到会是现在这样子。当时我只是不想让一个年轻人就这么死了。”

“哎，我说，咱俩都认识这么多年了，你还不相信我么？我知道你怎么想的。”他小声嚷嚷道。

我顿了顿，接着往前走。相近的岁数，多年的交情，这让我们一眼就能看出对方想干什么。

“真是逃不过你的眼睛，吉斯特。”我低声抱怨道，把一颗小石子踢到他脚下，他又踢回来。“我救他的时候是想过，如果他成为我们的朋友，加入我们，我们会多一个强大的助力。当时我只是想他或许能为我们提供一些刺客内部的信息，但是没想到他的能力竟然这么强，以至于……”

“以至于他现在反而让你有点犹豫不决了。”他接着我的话说。

我点了点头。

“那要不然就…”他用手在脑袋上比划了一个枪的手势。

“吉斯特！”我皱着眉看向他。如果这样做，那我当初还不如不救。

“好了好了，开个玩笑。”吉斯特拍拍我的后背，我们在房屋前的花园处不约而同的放慢了脚步。“说实话，他的能力的确出众。如果能加入我们，帮助我们的话，那我们可就如虎添翼了。”

“让我担心的也正是他出众的能力。如果我们让他进入我们内部之后，他反过来对付我们，该怎么办。这也是教团长警告过我的事情。”

吉斯特上前敲了敲房门，然后回过头来眨着眼睛问我：“不如…我们设个局，试他一试？”

门开了。“啊！门罗上校，您来了！请进请进！”

* * *

我慌张的去找了谢伊。

“奥尔巴尼出了点事，急需我回去解决。但是一个我们的人，克里斯托弗·吉斯特，他被那些还盘踞在阿森纳堡的匪徒们抓住了，你能帮我的忙，去救他么？谢伊？”我在“我们”这两个字上咬重了音节。

他看了我几秒，答应了。

我又告诉他有什么事可以去奥尔巴尼找我之后，便匆忙的登上了开往目的地的船。我没有告诉他的是，我依然留下了科伦。如果谢伊没有采取行动的话，科伦也能帮吉斯特一把。只要他把吉斯特释放出来，我相信吉斯特的身手能让他从阿森纳堡脱身。

眼下我坐在摇晃着的船舱里，借着昏暗的油灯写下这些文字，心中却挂念着纽约。


	4. 1756.7.5

1756.7.5

吉斯特在今天抵达了奥尔巴尼，让我感到惊喜的是谢伊居然和他一同来了。

上岸之后，谢伊跟着吉斯特与我见了一面，表示他算是圆满的完成了任务，把吉斯特交到我手上，之后便去了港务处，说与港务长有些事情要谈。他看起来变了很多，和我在纽约见他时大为不同，对我的戒备也少了许多。

吉斯特透漏，谢伊把纽约残余的匪帮据点全都拿下了，那些土匪在没了据点之后，势力大大减小。现在他们分散在全城各处，没再像之前那么猖狂，而是转入了地下活动。因此，科伦留在了纽约，继续着清扫的工作。这么长时间以来，我们和刺客的较量第一次占上风。

我长出一口气，倚坐在桌子上。

“对谢伊，你怎么看？”

“唔？那小伙子，挺不错的。”吉斯特嘴里叼了烟斗，模糊不清的回答。

“你没多了解了解他？”

“我提过一点，但他现在似乎不愿谈太多他的事，我就没有再问。不过谢伊倒是从我们这里打听了不少你的情况。”

“噢？他都问什么了？”

“也就是一些普通的问题，我们和你怎么认识的啦，你什么时候来的殖民地啦，在这里你都干了什么啦之类的。哦，对了，谢伊从匪徒手里缴了一艘船，据他说那是‘他的船’，莫琳根号。尽管我对此感到疑惑，但是管他呢…那是他们内部的事情…谢伊是驾着莫琳根过来的。我还在他船上谋了个职位，大副。”

“他同意你做他的大副？”我有一点惊讶。谢伊知道我是圣殿，他十有八九也猜得出来吉斯特是站哪边的，但是他仍然同意了吉斯特作他的大副？

“我知道你在想什么。不过他同意我和他站在同一条船上，可不代表着他有意愿加入我们，至少现在没有。谢伊似乎很享受他现在的状态，没有太多的顾虑。他说他这次的任务只是按你所托把我带过来见你，这样就行了。”

说实话，听到吉斯特这样说，我不免有些失落，却也不难理解。

“那就随他吧…”接着，我随口问了一个让我后悔的问题。“既然你是他的大副，那你们这次什么时候启航？要去哪里？”

“寇马克船长还没有安排，他这两天应该会忙着修补他的船。莫琳根现在的状况不是很好，在来的路上我们又拼力劫了一艘英军的巡逻舰…”

“吉斯特？！英军的巡逻舰？！”

“你先别担心，上校。你知道…莫琳根的状况不多么的好，我们需要物资来修补她…而我们刚好碰上了那艘巡逻舰…再说…是他们先向我们开火的，你也不希望我沉到大海里去不是？”他眨眨眼。  
“我们的士兵呢？”

“噢！这个你放心，谢伊尽可能的没伤害他们，但是你也知道…登船的接舷战嘛…难免会有些损伤。不过我向你保证，没有人在那场战斗中死去。拿了需要的物资之后，谢伊保留了他们的船，让他们开走了。”

听到这，我才松了口气。扶额在屋子里转了两圈之后，我做了个决定。“吉斯特，我会下令让他们不再对莫琳根开火，但是我需要你劝着他，不要再劫英军的船了。”

“是的，长官！”他歪歪扭扭的坐在椅子上，又歪歪扭扭的向我行了个礼。


	5. 1756.9.27

1756.9.27

时隔数月，我又回到了纽约。那些盘据多年的土匪们受到重创之后，纽约总算是安定了一阵子，但要把这份安定维持下去，却不是件易事。据线人的情报，他们最近似乎又在搞什么大动作，还请了学士过来。为了了解详细情况，我再一次踏上了纽约这片土地。

谢伊的清缴过后，匪徒们的活动不再猖狂，三三两两的不成气候，但我却明显感觉到城里的刺客多了起来，而他们要比土匪难对付的多。每一个与我们擦肩而过的行人，酒馆里闲聊的酒客，街角处兜售商品的小贩，甚至坐在屋檐下相谈甚欢的女士们，都有可能是他们的一员。我们可以对明面上的土匪进行打击，而面对不能分辨敌友的民众，我们束手无策。

圣殿开始进入殖民地的时候，刺客在这里已经有不小的势力了。我曾希望，在这片新的土地上，我们和他们能抛开过去，和平相处，但经过这几年我们之间并不愉快的相处，我越发觉得希望渺茫。我们想给殖民地带来秩序，推行英国的法律，而我们“亲爱的朋友们”显然不喜欢这样。贿赂传令官，暗杀法令的起草者，甚至煽动民众反对英国政府的管理，我们的发展十分缓慢，与此同时，他们却在进一步扩张。我已经失去了数位优秀的同僚，华盛顿，史密斯，沃德罗普，他们先后死在刺客手中，如今在波士顿主持大局的教团长肯维大师也已经遭遇了数次的暗杀。

噢……谢伊，谢伊。我很希望他能够加入我们，但这件事不是我能够决定的。在奥尔巴尼修整了他的船之后——莫琳根号是一艘很棒的船——在吉斯特的“建议”下，我和他们一起，攻占了距离奥尔巴尼不远的一处法军堡垒。在那里派驻了人手之后，我与他们分道扬镳。


	6. 1756.10.11

1756.10.11  
调查刺客活动的事情终于有了眉目，情况却比我预想的要严重的多。

之前我收到过消息，说刺客请了学士过来，替他们研究些什么东西。现在我们的情报显示，一位年轻女子租下了城中的一栋民宅，住在那里的却是一个男人。如果只是这样，倒并不是十分奇怪，不过以那栋房子为中心的几十米内都有人巡逻保卫，这名男子外出时却一直有人暗中跟随保护就让人生疑了，更不用说科伦偶然间发现的隐藏在屋顶的枪手。观察了几天之后，我们发现了一件更可疑的事情。每天深夜，有人会赶着马车到那栋民宅，和保卫的人一起，从屋子里搬出许多奇怪的仪器，和大大小小装满东西的箱子。科伦跟着那辆马车去到了一个废弃的工厂，噢，不，说废弃是不符合实际情况的，因为那里灯火通明，显然在制造些什么东西。之后科伦找到了那座工厂的主人，那位先生却说一个多月以前，有人以高价买下了他的资产，而买主，也是一个年轻的女人。

原本我以为情况还在我们的掌控之中，但今天科伦从酒馆里拎回来的一个醉鬼让我乱了方寸。那是一个为刺客做事的土匪，从他口中我们得知，那名被刺客重重保护的男子叫本杰明·富兰克林，目前刺客在纽约的头目——就是那名租下民宅又买下工厂的女子雇了他，让他为他们制造一些武器，其中竟然包括了毒气，也就是那家工厂目前正在制造着的东西。据他的描述，人在吸入了那种毒气之后或是陷入深深的昏迷，或是在经历了难以忍受的痛苦之后死去。而据那人所说，按照他们的计划，两周之后，这些毒气会在市政厅门口人们举行的集会上被释放，然后，他们会散播消息将这一切栽赃给英国，以煽动民众与法军一起对抗英军。如果这真的发生，将会对纽约居民的生活带来一场巨大的灾难！我想立即将那座工厂捣毁，但我们的人手根本对付不了那么多的刺客。  
思索再三，我给谢伊和吉斯特去信说明了情况。希望他能会帮助我们，希望他们来的及……


	7. 1756.10.23

~~1756.10.22~~

~~谢伊那小子……回来没两天就把他们的毒气场给捣毁了……晚上喝酒给他庆祝，却被他灌了不少……以后不和他喝酒了……~~

1756.10.23

宿醉的感觉很不好，直到中午头痛才缓解了一点，我已经不记得上次喝酒醉倒让人送回来是什么时候的事情了，或许是在我晋升上校的时候？看看本子上的字迹，昨天回来之后我居然还写下了上面的几行字，真让我感觉哭笑不得。

谢伊和吉斯特在收到信件之后火速赶了回来，时间很紧迫，但值得庆幸的是，我们在他们动手之前破坏掉了他们的毒气制造厂。我们确信本杰明·富兰克林只是一个科学家，对圣殿与刺客一无所知，不过……谢伊似乎与他是旧识。富兰克林被雇来制造一些武器和毒药，但这个沉迷于科学的学者显然没有料到他的成果会被他的雇主加以利用。得知他要到欧洲讲学之后，我没有告诉他这些事情，而是将他送上了前往欧洲的客船。我能够理解他对科学的热爱，也相信他不会做出这么恐怖的事情。

据富兰克林所说，他的雇主——那位刺客头目，现在并不在城中，这给我们的计划带来了便利。送别了他之后，我下令悄悄的疏散了工厂附近的居民，谢伊凭借他过人的身手，潜入了工厂中，炸掉了制造毒气的工具。刺客们四下逃窜，而我们的人会尽力截住他们。 破坏掉刺客释放毒气的计划对我们来说是一个小小的胜利，我们和谢伊一起喝酒庆祝，可没想到我会喝的那么多。以后不能再喝这么多酒了，不是不能和谢伊喝这么多，是和谁都不能喝这么多！


	8. 1756.12.22

1756.12.22

马上就到圣诞节了，转眼又一年过去，我来到这里已经五年多了。这五年来我看着纽约，奥尔巴尼这些地方一天天的繁华起来，每天都有新的人从英国来到殖民地，开始新的生活。我们也力所能及的帮助这些从遥远的英国来到新世界的勇敢的人们，希望他们能够在这里过上安定的生活，能够自由的发展，把这里建设成一个更好的地方。

自毒气事件过后，谢伊又出了一次海，回来之后便与吉斯特一直呆在奥尔巴尼，打算过完新年再动身。闲着没事，谢伊偶尔会在我给居民们写回信时翻看我书架上的书，吉斯特？不出海的时候，他更喜欢在外面逛逛，在酒馆小酌几杯。

“你怎么知道你做的事情是对是错，上校？”他突然问了这么个问题。

“什么？”我忙着回信，一时没反应过来。

“我的意思是，你加入军队，与法军对抗，下令击杀土匪……这些事情，你怎么知道它们是对的？”他把手上的书塞回书架上，站在那里，和我对视着。

我思考了一会，放下手中的笔，手指交叉放在桌子上。“我加入军队，是因为我是个英国人，而作为一个英国人，我想保卫英国的国土。击杀土匪，是为了让这里的居民们能过得安稳。但如果你问我这些事情是不是对的事情，我只能告诉你，我认为它是对的。而那些丧生的人，我或许为他们感到抱歉，但是却不后悔我曾做过的事情。”

“那你的意思是说，一个人认为是对的事情，他就可以肆无忌惮的去做喽？”

“不，谢伊。认为一件事情是对的，意味着在做之前坚信它是对的，在做时候不会停止，而做完之后，不会后悔。我不会后悔我曾在战场上杀死过法国士兵，也不会后悔下令绞死那些土匪，这就是我为什么认为我在做对的事情。”  
“那如果……你做一件事情时认为它是对的，但之后却感到后悔，这说明它是错的么？”

“我不能明确的告诉你对与错，谢伊，但是木已成舟，发生的不可能再挽回，如果真的感到后悔，那至少，可以做一些能够减轻这种感觉的事情。”

他不说话了。于是我低下头继续书写。过了一会，我听见一句轻轻的“谢谢”。


	9. 1757.07.20

1757.07.20

转眼半年多过去了，自刺客的毒气制造厂被我们查封之后，纽约迎来了一段时间的宁静。谢伊帮助圣殿清缴了一些刺客分布于殖民地各处的据点，同时英军也没闲着，前线的接二连三的告捷也说明了这一点，但这并不意味着我们的每次战役都得到了胜利，而在取得胜利的同时，我们的损失也不小。

吉斯特和谢伊今天回到了奥尔巴尼，在我赶向港口的时候，他们已经从船上下来了。船员们正在他们身后陆续的将船上的物资往下搬，看样子是已经与常驻在港口的商人达成了交易，而他们的船长与大副正愉悦的讨论什么，时不时传来爽朗的笑声，相谈甚欢。

不过谢伊并没有久留。在完成了交易之后，他没做停留便驶向了纽约，在那里他会升级他的船，同时拜访一下芬尼根夫妇。吉斯特不和他一同前去，与我留在奥尔巴尼，等他回来之后再开始新的旅程。

和往常一样，晚上我和吉斯特一起吃了晚饭，在饭桌上他提到了他们航行中的经历。

“我们在欧兰达那里遇上了一个原始部落，谢伊和我在那里待了一段时间，沟通之后，他们的族长同意加入我们的这一边，帮助我们对抗法军。”他一边切盘子里的肉一边说。

“这真是个好消息，吉斯特。”的确，我们取得越多的原始部落的支持，我们的胜算就越大。

“啊，说到原始部落，你知道我们的教团长和一个莫霍克女人有过一段风流韵事么？”

“我之前有听到过一些闲言碎语。不过我们与莫霍克族的关系并不十分友好，或许他这么做也是为了我们与他们的结盟？”在殖民地，在军队之中，这种流言蜚语总是会传播的非常快。

“哦，不不，我觉得我们和莫霍克族的结盟不会成功的。有消息说他们与刺客的联络十分密切，这个你知道，不过难以确定真假，就不说了。威廉 强森一直在试图收购他们的土地，他的初衷是好的，但是却似乎把那些原始部落逼的太急了一点。”

吉斯特说的并非毫无道理。这场战争最后获胜的无论是英国还是法国，那些原始部落最后势必会被统一。强森大师是个商人，如果他能够买下尽量多的他们的土地，他就能够用自己的自卫队，在不侵犯他们的领地的情况下，保护尽量多的原始居民。英国若获胜，英王自然不会对英国商人的土地进行掠夺；若法国获胜，强森大师也能给予他们短暂的庇护,毕竟，对原始居民的屠杀是我们都不愿意看到的。他们或许比这些远道而来的士兵们更熟悉这片土地，能够暂时利用有利的地形做出反击，但长久下去，火枪和火炮是他们抵挡不住的。强森大师一直在与他们进行谈判，但长时间的悬而不决也让他失去了耐心。

“希望强森大师能够早日与他们达成一致吧！”我由衷的说。

“是啊！”吉斯特喝了口酒，接着说道：“话说回来，你知道教团长的父亲曾经是一名刺客？”在得到我肯定的表示之后，他继续说了下去。“我偶然间和谢伊提到了这个，他很有兴趣的样子。按照你的嘱咐，后来我一直没有过问他他过去的身份或者愿不愿意加入我们，这次倒是他主动提起来了。”

邀请谢伊加入圣殿是我一直想做却没有做的事情，吉斯特也只是在去年含糊不清的试探过他的意思，不过他那时候可没这想法。

“你觉得我们可以向他发出邀请了么？”

“我觉得我们可以试试。”


	10. 1757.08.01

1757.08.01

威廉亨利要塞受到了法军的攻击，而那里的兵力远远不够对抗法军。英国援军已经在路上了，但是我们需要在他们到来之前保住亨利堡。明天一早，我会带着这里驻扎的一大半军队先赶去救急。

谢伊大概还要一个多星期才会抵达奥尔巴尼，但我等不了那么久了，亨利堡靠现在的兵力支撑不了那么长时间。和吉斯特谈过之后我考虑了几天，也向波士顿的教团长提起了这个想法。经过这么长时间与他的结交，是时候开诚布公了。我留了一封信，把一切情况都告诉了他，同时留下嘱咐吉斯特交给谢伊的还有那本从他身上搜出的密文。自救起他之后这本密文就一直在我这里，教团长希望我能解开它的含义，但这么长时间我却一无所获，或许在谢伊手上它能发挥更好的作用。吉斯特本执意要和我一起去威廉亨利，在我的劝说下，他同意留下向谢伊转交信件与密文。援军已经在路上了，只要我们能够撑到他们到来，我们就一定能够保住那处堡垒


	11. 1757.8.19

1757.8.19

天微微亮了。

我大概能猜到我在镜子里的样子。头发凌乱，面有倦态，眼中布满血丝。我已经好几晚没能睡着了，警惕着法军的偷袭，忧虑着士兵们的情况。

昨天我们又失去了五名优秀的士兵，不止因为伤情。

这里的情况比我预想的危难的多。不仅是兵力不足，堡垒中储存的粮食在法军刚开始攻城时就被他们的一颗炮弹打中，几乎全都烧毁了，我随军带来的只不过是杯水车薪。离援军预计的到达时间已经过了十一天，我们断粮也有一周了。有消息说他们快到了，也有消息说他们被法军的另一支队伍缠在了半路。我已经不再想去一一查证这些消息的真伪了，每天城中的情况已经耗费掉了我所有的精力。伤员需要救助，但医疗用品早已耗尽，仅剩的两个军医在几乎每天24小时的工作下也逐渐撑不住了；没有粮食，士兵们之前还能靠着野草撑下去，但现在草也没有了。没有吃的，士兵们几乎站都站不稳，更不用说战斗了。每天城中都会有人死去，因为伤情，因为饥饿。

昨天法军的蒙卡尔姆将军派人送来了一份协议，一份议和书。如果我们投降，他会让我们离开，并允许我们保留自己的武器，否则，他会在今天下午发起新一轮的攻击。我收到这封书信的时候正在伤员那里查看他们的情况，因为缺乏治疗，难以忍受的伤痛让他们痛苦的呻吟着。

我考虑了整整一晚。

天微微亮时，我决定接受这份协议。如果他们发起进攻，我们现在毫无战斗力的士兵们会全部死在这里，这会让无数的家庭承担与芬尼根一样的丧子之痛，我也不想看到这些年轻的生命就此消亡，我想把他们尽量多的带回去。

过一会，我会派人把那份我签过名字的协议送交给蒙卡尔姆将军，然后让我们的士兵们收拾行装，准备离开。


	12. 1757.9.22

1757.9.22

从亨利堡撤离已经有三天的时间了。按照我与蒙卡尔姆将军的协议，我们带着兵器和残余不多的弹药离开了亨利堡，穿过山谷向海边走去，希望能够碰上过往的船只将我们带离这里。从城中出来之后，我们的状况终于有了缓解，野果和兔子之类的可以填饱肚子，一些野生的草药也可以减轻些士兵们的伤痛。

但我们撤离的行程却并不是一帆风顺。从离开亨利堡堡的第二天起，我们就遇到了不断的袭击。不是法军，蒙卡尔姆将军是个高尚而有信用的人，他不会做出让我们离开却又要追杀我们的行为，想对我们赶尽杀绝的，是刺客，而带领他们的是一个原始居民。

在离开亨利堡的时候我们迎面碰上了蒙卡尔姆将军，他正与那位刺客首领争执着什么。而这一个照面，他明显认出了我是个圣殿骑士，所以才会想对我们赶尽杀绝。

我们剩余的人越来越少了，撤离时我觉得我们能够回去，而现在，我却觉得我们走不出这里了。


	13. 1757.9.24

1757.9.24

终于，我可以睡个安稳觉了。

就在我笃信我们会死在那里的时候，救援来了。不是英国的援军，而是谢伊。显然在吉斯特把书信和密文交给他之后他们并没有继续他们的行程，而是一路向亨利堡赶了过来。在他和杰克的帮助下，我们剩下的人顺利的登上了莫琳根，伤员也得到了妥善的安置。

在我们离开时，那名刺客首领认出了谢伊，而且很惊讶谢伊还活着。我很想了解一下他们的过往，但现在不是谈这个的时候。莫琳根正载着我们驶向最近的安全之地，而我在它随着波浪轻轻的晃动中，昏昏欲睡。


	14. 1757.10.11

1757.10.11

离开奥尔巴尼两个月之后，我又回到了这里。它不仅是我在殖民地的第一个驻扎点，对我来说，更像是一个家的存在。不过现在可不是说这些煽情话的时候，奥尔巴尼正面对这一场危机。

谢伊将我们送到了强森大师的一处贸易站，在那里我们收到了接二连三的坏消息。我们的新盟友奥奈达族遭受到了刺客盟友——土匪的骚扰，法军对我们的另一处领地开始了新的攻势，而奥尔巴尼，则面临着被刺客袭击的危险。为了支援亨利堡，我带走了奥尔巴尼的大部分兵力，而这现在却让那儿陷入了危险之中。我启程赶回奥尔巴尼时，一队从菲特烈堡出发的援军已经在路上了，得益于他们的支援，我们撑过了刺客的前几轮攻击。

谢伊和吉斯特熟悉奥奈达人，帮助奥奈达族的任务就落在了他们头上。临行前，他将那本我留给他的密文又交给了我。基于信任，我将这本从他身上搜出来的东西还给了他；同样是基于信任，他又将它交给了我。我想，等击退了入侵的此刻之后，我们就可以考虑怎么解开密文的含义了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结！后面没有了，因为……大家都知道的原因。T_T


End file.
